Unknowing Fool
by Undercover
Summary: In drunken revelry, Sarah says the words, unwittingly calling upon Jareth and summoning him to her world. Jareth takes the invitation at his leisure, showing up on her wedding day.
1. Drink up me Hearties' '

**:Yes, I own Jareth, I mean Labyrinth. Where do you come up with these silly questions? Tee hee hee. Besides, if I did own him, would I be sitting here telling you about it?**

"Drink up me 'earties!" The girls laughed at their pathetic singing as they fell into the apartment. How had they climbed those three flights? Saints above, it had been fun though.

Sarah giggled as her friend Kate pulled her up from the floor where they had just previously been rolling around. Too drunk to brush herself off, she fell into the sofa that stood in her way. Kate sat down in a chair right next to it, one leg slung over the arm. Shaking her hand at her friend, she shushed her up, composing herself and sitting up straight she pulled a serious face.

"Yo ho!" she shouted at Sarah as if she had just sat down on a fire. That started the girls again.

"We Extort!"

"We pilfer!"

"We Filch!"

The two went back and forth quickly, though slightly slurred not that they noticed. After going through the song at least three more times, they fell back laughing again, exhausted from their boisterous night. Regaining her breath, Sarah looked over at her friend to see her slumped in her chair and head cranked back, dead to the world.

Stifling her giggles, she stumbled around as she tried to get her soon to be ex-roommate to bed. A good twenty minutes, and half a dozen bruises later, she was done. Shutting Kate's door quietly, she went off to her own room, falling backwards onto the bed, almost jumping back up as it sprung her about. Her high from the alcohol had yet to wear off, but Kate's had, obviously. She couldn't believe she still had so much to pack, with a wave of her hand she deemed it worthy of tomorrow's problems.

As she danced about her room, laying on the bed made her room spin, she felt like a pagan maid paying tribute. When she bumped into her dresser, she had the most outrageous idea-one she would never had had otherwise. Sobriety held her common sense.

"I wish," she made a little song out of it as she danced around. "The go-blins would come, and take you, awaaay. Right now! Right now!"

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now!" she threw her voice mimicking another person. She sung words and hopped around, obliviously to everything. "Right now!"

"Goblin King! Goblin King!" she chanted away. If she knew what she had said, she would have cut her tongue out, cursing liquor and swearing it off forever. But she didn't know…

)()()()()()()()()(-

The pounding on the door had to be a bad dream. "Ungh." Sarah threw her pillow at the door hoping that when Kate opened it, the pillow would hit her in the face. The pounding continued.

"What?" she bellowed from underneath her other pillow.

"What yehself, shug." Kate drawled. Pound! Pound! Pound!

"Stop!"

"That poundin's in yeh head." Kate laughed. "C'mon, let's get ya up and some caffeine down yeh throat." Sarah groaned as Kate pulled her from her comfy bed. Bayou bitch.

After a liquid breakfast of coffee, Sarah felt somewhat better. Her head throbbed wicked mad. Kate seemed perky for someone who threw up over the railing outside and down three floors. Sarah mentioned this to her friend.

"And that's why ah'm fine." She shrugged. "Ah purged mah system, while ya reveled in it." she broke into a laughter that didn't make Sarah feel any better.

"Lucky me."

"Nate seems to think so. And he can take of ya from now on, not meh" Kate grinned, wondering if Sarah realized what her comment was supposed to do.

"Nate? Nate!" Comprhenison hit her full in the face. "What time is it?" Sarah didn't even bother to wait for an answer as she hopped up and ran to her room grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom before stopping and heading back into the kitchen to look at her planner. Kate watched her run around for a few moments before stopping her.

"Shug," she finally stopped her. "Do yah really think that ah would let ya be late?" Sarah leveled a gaze on her. "Ah'm yeh maid of honor, ah take that very seriously." She mocked a solemn face.

"Wehl," Sarah drawled back. "Shuhly ya couhd manage it, yeh?"

"Don't pull that actress bit on meh, shug." Kate laughed at her. "Besides, Drink up me heartie."

"Y'ho!" Sarah reached over, tapping her own coffe cup to Kates with a knowing grin. She didn't remember much of last night, but she did remember that. Their singing…attempts. In her drunken state told her she was an actress, not a singer. Was.

"Today's the day!" Sarah squealed. She couldn't believe she was really going through with this. Nate. Wedding. Marriage. Taking a deep breath, she grinned broadly at her roommate. "So what's up first, My little maid?"

)()()(-

Elsewhere, A man stood in front of mirror, eyeing his appearance. Not really the clotheshorse, he did want it to be right. Appropriate. Noticeable. He shot a glare at the minion that slumped back, changing the angle of the mirror and jarring his reflection. With cold glare and slight snarling growl from his master, the crony stood straighter.

He really didn't make that many public appearances anymore. Why for? But he had special cause now, a personal invitation to visit the mortal realm. It had been some time since he had holidayed out. Hence the scrutinizing in front of the mirror-a new look.

"Well," he questioned. "boys?"

He waved off their catcalls, grunts, and whistles. He nodded to the tallest lackey standing to his right, his Second in command, 2IC. With a flourish of his long black trench coat, he was gone and the rest of the audience fell back to what they were doing, drinking, shitting, and mindless entertainment.

**: Ooo that was fun, poor Sarah doesn't realize what she's done….uh-oh…What will she think when she sees him, because you know with that summons he isn't going to ignore it or let her go through with this. We shall see….**

**Thanks to ****JackInTheBagel for reminding me to cite my songs. This one "drink up me hearties" is not mine. i tried to "quote" in the title, but Fanfic doesn't seem to like that. My other song i used in here is "Weakness in me", also the title of my fic, is taken from Joan Armatrading. FF doesnt do songfics anymore, so i didn't get to quote directly, so i had to merge. but anyways. Thanks for calling me on my plagerism, Jack.  
**


	2. Knocks

"Yes?" A frustrated Sarah asked through the door. How could she think, really think, when everyone and their dog was coming to visit?

"OH," The hairdresser took a breath. "Sarahyoujustlookwonderful!"

"Thanks, Margie," Sarah tried a smile out. "But I'm not even dressed yet, nor my hair."

"Butyouhavethatglowaboutyou," her accent and quick words all came together in a way that made Sarah's head swim. It always took her an extra minute to understand what the woman had said before Sarah could respond.

"Letsgettowork."

A good hour later, Margie left, and Sarah was rubbing her forehead from the pain she felt. Was it a headache, did Margie pull her hair too tightly? Too on edge to care, Sarah sat down at the vanity to apply her makeup.

Knock! Knock!

"What?"

"Jus meh shug," Kate peeked through the door before coming in. "Florist is settin' up, and has the corsages."

"Ok." Sarah stood up, walking to the door. Kate stucke her hand out to stop her from going out.

"Where do ya think yeh goin'?"

"Out to meet the florist?" Sarah tried, pulling a smile out.

"Ah'll take care of the corsages." She cut Sarah off from what she was about to say. She ticked of her fingers. "Parents, on both sides, Bouquets to the maids, includin' maself. Boutonnières for the groomsmen and the ushers, oh, yeh, and the groom."

She laughed over her shoulder as Sarah pushed her out the door. Nowhere near dressed, she still had sometime, though it was dwindling down. Kate had already donned on her Champagne gown. Maybe now she could take a breath…

Knock!

"Come in!"

"Yes?" she looked over to see her stepmother come in. while they still weren't as close as a mother and daughter could be, they had made progress through the years.

"Toby wanted to see you in your dress." She smiled hesitantly. "Wouldn't take no for an answer."

"It's not time yet is it?" Sarah looked around for a clock.

"No," the woman shrugged slightly. "But I thought I could help you into your dress…"

"Kate," she looked over to see that her stepmother already had her corsage on. Taking a breath she tried again. "Sure."

After she was dressed, her stepmother went to go get Toby who waited outside. With another slight knock she entered, Sarah couldn't help but wince at the knock though. Although hesitant with her stepmother, Sarah adored Toby. She walked over to him, her skirts rustling as she spun around for him. Very pleased, Toby gave her hug that mainly included her legs and waist.

With some talk later, Toby and his mother left, excusing themselves to go on with their allotted wedding duties, such as seeing to the guests and make sure things were running smoothly, very similar to Kate. Sarah fell back into her chair by the vanity, emotion and stress building a driving battle. She picked her lipstick and before she could put it on, she paused, looking at it for a long while, and then to the mirror.

Knock!

"Yes, come in."

She briefly looked in the mirror over to the door to see who could possibly be disturbing her now, and she saw flowers come through the threshold. With delight, she stood up spinning around to go over and see the beautiful and quite big bouquet. She took them from the courier, and set the vase on the table, the whole time her eyes enchanted.

Nate knew she loved calalilies! This was the wrong time for them, otherwise she would have had them for her wedding bouquet and flowers. Instead, she just had traditional red roses. She marveled at the beautiful piece, but something seemed wrong after a second when she admired them. Peach? Why where they peach and not white? Sarah had a minor vendetta with peach.

Although no one could argue that they were ugly, she found that the fading peach into the darker burnt orange color disturbed her slightly. She found her eyes on the vase, as she seemed to stare at it without truly seeing it. For a split second, it seemed as if a glass sphere float underneath the water and above the base, defying gravity as it propped the stems of the lilies up. With a closer look, Sarah found nothing of the sort. Her imagination ran rampant under stress she figured.

She turned looked through the flowers and found no card, and was surprised to find the courier still standing next to her patiently. She looked over and saw no card in his hands. Looking up at him she asked after the flowers.

"Was there a-" she stopped mid-sentence as her mouth fell out of use, and her teeth chattered together as her mouth closed again.

Through the shorter hair, and the newer clothes, she still knew him, saw him. It had been ten years, and it felt as though nothing had changed. Jareth. His irregular mismatched eyes settled on her after eyeing her dress.

"Meringue, Sarah?" the lilt in his voice, the accent, it all haunted her. He knew it. He saw it on her face.

For some time, she stared at him, how on earth could he be in front of her? He stared back in that irritatingly patient way of his. When her sense found its way back to her, Sarah fought the urge to ask him why he was here, knowing he would so love it. Unfortunately, her curiosity got the better of her quite quickly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she strung the words out to reciprocate her anger.

"You mean that you don't remember?" he mocked a sense of hurt. "I'm completely hurt."

"Remember?" she laughed mirthlessly. "I remember hitting my head and having this mad delusion." She lied, denying his presence.

"Now, Sarah, don't lie, it doesn't become you."

She eyed him for a minute, with a good look up and down and then back up. His face was still the same, the same hair, though shorter, without the long strands she used to imagine running her-STOP! She berated herself. Critically, she could tell by his dress he was here to attend her wedding. Her wedding. Damn! That made it real. He was here.

His black duster seemed to billow from his body slightly like in a painting. His vest, a varying shade of the darkest reds mingling with black, yielded to a crisp white shirt underneath, the top button carelessly open with the collar extended out. The black collar of the overcoat stood up dramatically as he liked. Forgoing the breeches, his black pants fit him beautifully and complimented his long frame.

"You," he decided she wasn't going to say anything, and took up the line. "Invited me." He gestured dramatically to himself as he walked over to the small loveseat that furnitured the small room.

She watched him walk to the sofa and fall gracefully in to it. Damn him. Her eyebrow was raised at his words though. She had _invited _him? Her skepticism was clear on her face.

"Y'ho and a bottle of rum!" His accent making the words truly scrumptious, more so than they were by themselves. He grinned in triumph as recognition dawned on her-her red lips parting as her jaw fell ungracefully open.

**::Ok, ok, so I'm no traditionalist or anything. This is my first attempt at Jareth and Sarah, and I have a habit of ignoring the status quo. Not that I go out of my way to rebel, I just like to do my own thing. That said, let me apologize for Kate's accent, I was just having a bit of fun, but obviously it didn't work out to well. Oh well, she's not that important anyways-sorry Kate.**

**Next order of business-have fun, or enjoy I guess I should say. Don't take anything I write too seriously. A detail wrong here or there is not anything to twist panties about.**

**"In the end, we're all fruit." (My Big Fat Greek Wedding)**


	3. Questions with Questions

Jareth produced a crystal sphere from literally nowhere and held it up for her. He flattened his hand as it made its way to her, hesitantly, she took it with a knowing caution.

Looking into its magic, she saw herself dance around, twisted drunk. Wincing, she heard her voice and watched herself smear the words to wake Jareth. Slurred, yes, but still determinable. Glazing slightly, the ball fell from her hand and popped like a bubble on the ground before evaporating.

"Forgive me for taking your call at my leisure," He spoke with an ominous tone. "Would you believe that I could not get away until now?"

Sarah was at a true loss for words. Looking over she saw the smile play at Jareth's lips, he was oh-so smug. Unaware of how she made her way back to the chair, she slowly sat down as her mind reeled at what happened, was happening.

"Subconscious and Drunkenness are fast friends." He turned thoughtful. "Amusing how the truth comes out."

Sarah sat in contemplative silence for a moment or so, lost in it all. Finding herself still sitting in the same place with the same events still happening around her more than a few minutes later, she looked over to the source of it all. Jareth.

She watched him watching her, looking very much like a standoff. Uncomfortable, she stood back up and wandered back over to the flowers, fidgeting with the petals, then the stems, finally turning the vase around as if she were trying to flaunt its best side. Every move hollow. She couldn't even hear the musicians warming up anymore, tuning their instruments in preparation. There was only Jareth, and only Sarah.

"Why have you come back?" her voice sounded almost childlike, scared of the answer, but brave enough to ask.

Jareth, who had been weaving another of his damnable crystal spheres around, glared at her. In a fit of displeasure, much unlike Jareth's cool reserve, he turned slightly in his seat and threw the beautiful trinket against the closed door. It shattered with an awful sound to accompany it, but no pieces fell to the floor.

Sarah tripped the vase as the Jareth's dramatic actions startled her, the vase falling over as the crystal fractured against its impediment. The water surged about the table, but then it stopped. Water suspended in its motion as it began to drip off the table, the drops hanging as if Jareth had politely asked for their cooperation and postponement. Her eyes ran over to him surprised from what they had witnessed.

His eyes, though varying in their colors, darkened for a slightness, and then lightened once her own eyes were laid upon him. He smiled, seemingly pleased with himself to have gotten her attention.

"What have you done?" Sarah asked warily. _And, _she wondered, _why should I be the one to speak when you burden your uncouthness on me. Speak!_ She bid in frustration.

"What haven't I done?" Jareth laughed in his usual undercutting way. He stood to stride towards her.

Only Sarah's steel will kept her from taking a step back or taking a step forward to meet him in challenge. Her will bid her remain untouched, not concerned by his flamboyancy. Neutral.

But he didn't go to stand over her, to threaten her. Much like a little boy, he ran his fingers through the water that lingered still in the air, and the petals that still bore the water. He picked up a lily, one drier than most, and offered it to her after flicking away the moisture. "Time has come to a halt."

She took the flower he offered but stuck it back into the vase that she set back upright, scooping up its fellow flora. Mentally, she sneered at him. Like he could pause time! Ten years did nothing to damage his inflated ego. Her pride, as strong as his own, could not have left well enough alone.

"And you would wield such power."

"Disbelieving?"

"In a word? Yes."

"The lilies were not enough?" he asked, more out of curiosity than confrontation.

"They come from you, and from yours," she knew about him and his ways. The fae had their magical ways. Surely the flowers were also his magic, assembled just for his purpose and his manipulation.

"Then look out your door," he stepped aside for her to look and see the wedding buzz halted in their very steps.

"All you?" she saw, but still questioned him. How could she not?

"Why not?"

"You brandish such a power that hums so strong in both our worlds?" Sarah wasn't sure how he was so strong, but by that same note, she couldn't be sure that he wasn't.

"They are both the same. It is all one world."

No comment.

"Why do you doubt me, Sarah?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes scrutinizing him down to core, shocking through him. He knew her capable of such, but still he found it sparked him.

"And why shouldn't I?" She laid it out for him. "You are like a monkey paw, giving wishes with a twist."

"Maybe if you look at it that way." He started, but before he could continue, she cut him off.

"You give just so you can take tenfold in the end!"

"What have I twisted?"

"Everything!"

"I have given you everything you have ever wanted!" he tried to remain calm, but his voice took a certain cut to it instead of raising his volume as she did somewhat.

"And you have taken it out of my hide!"

"I took what you freely gave away!" he reminded her, knowing she spoke of Toby.

"And the rest?" she seethed. He was up to his usual tricks

"The rest?" he asked to test her, to see if she knew all the extent he had given to her, for her.

"Do not." She warned.

"I bend time around for you. Stop it for you. Your pride took it away in my Labyrinth, I altered it now because you asked-"

"I asked!" she laughed scornfully at him.

Before she could say anything else he held his hand up, now furious with her. "I let your friends visit you. I ignore the protocol that you disregard. I leave because you ask me."

"I beat you." She told him in glowing confidence.

"I do what you ask!" aggravation set his eyes darker.

"Then listen to me now-"

"I have listened! You called, and here I am!" his hands flew out, gesturing around.

"No, if I really did call you," she leveled a gaze on him, "Then why come now? Why not last night?"

"Only to watch you drool on your pillow?" Her gaze hardened. "I need not follow your rules."

"You chose now. Why?" Why did he have to be so difficult? She fumed.

"Why did I impede time?" He challenged in return.

"Questions with Questions." She grunted crossly.

"Life isn't always how we want it, Sarah."

Sarah was livid over his now calm exterior. Infuriating! She would not be soothed so easily, just because he was settled. "Fine. Why?"

"Why what?" he wasn't going to give it to her that easy.

"Why did you so _graciously _stop time for _me_?" He wouldn't make it easy for her would he?Resentfully, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because your heart asked me."

"What!" indignation flared.

"You are obviously having second thoughts about this 'wedding'." Jareth sat back down on the couch, now that his composed self had gotten over their spat.

"What business is it of yours if I did." She wasn't going to start another argument with him that would get them nowhere and time still waiting on them. Better to indulge him.

"You," he produced a peach and bit into it. "Called me."

"Yes, so you've already established." She rolled her eyes at him, demonstrating her boredom.

"So here I am." He grinned.

"You're a jerk."

"And you're righteous."

That's it! She knew he would say something to piss her off. Never fails. Not only had he not said why he was here, or why he had shown up now, but he really hadn't answered anything at all. And now he insulted her! A voice in the back of her head pointed out that she had insulted him first, but she ignored it. He was a jerk.

"Why are you so goddam infernal?" Insufferable! She waved a hand erratically at him she was so mad.

"Only because you wish me so."

**:: Oh, does she now? Jareth knows something we don't. Well, what's new there? Not much to say here, sorry for the slowness. Enjoy! **

**Next: we shall see what Jareth knows. Or at least, he _should_ share what he knows. Rascal. **


	4. A Pause

Just when my inspiration hit, and I was ready to produce many chapters of brilliant (Ha! I'd like to think so) creativity, A series of unfortunate events found their way to my door. Which is to say, not the book, but sadly, real misfortunes. Writing wise. Besides school-no comment- I have had plenty on my plate to keep me busy. The saddest bit being that I do not have access to my work at the moment, which means my stories will be placed on indefinite hold.

But do not fear. I am not abandoning them. I WILL finish my tales, even if I have to handwrite everything back out. All I'm asking for is patience. And time.

I like my fics, and don't want them to be lost. I hope everyone will continue to check up on them. Sooner rather than later hopefully, this note will be a bad memory. I will do my best.

Thank you (With apologies as well)

Undercover


	5. Cooking up Thoughts

"Because I wish you so?" Sarah was stunned, but let out a laugh to show she wasn't. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What does it sound like?" Jareth lost all his patience. While he wasn't shouting, his tone had an edge. "I am how I am because of you."

"Don't flatter me."

"Flattery nothing," Jareth sneered, sick to have wasted his time. "You call me into your life, and I have done everything you have ever asked of me, and you know that." For he had told her before.

I am here because you summoned me. The words hung in the air.

"I will leave, because I have no need to be mucked on." He stared her down, his brown and blue eyes trained on her. "Again."

Sarah said nothing, but a certain smug look danced across her features. Jareth passed by her closely. "Think on this, it's your wedding and I am on your mind."

Abandoning his powers, he exited through the door in classy human manner. She followed after him, searching for something just as scathing to say. But when she opened the door he was gone. Looking around she saw everyone still frozen in place. He had not corrected time.

_Dammit!_

/ 

He _would_ walk out and leave the whole world on pause, that was just his style, Sarah seethed. She knew what it meant too, the hidden message meaning she would have to see him again and deal with what hung in the air.

He was a bastard, she told herself. It seemed to be the only thing she could think for a time. He's a bastard, such a bastard. A bloody arrogant self-swelled bastard!

Again, it seemed to be just her and her feet. They took her on a trip though she paid little attention, too concerned with cursing him up and back down again.

Her feet walked her out of the hall and on out the church. Upon leaving the threshold, she found herself out of her wedding attire and in street clothes, suspiciously in jeans and a white shirt. Sighing, she continued on her way, though she had little idea where it might be.

She wandered around the city a bit. Slightly amused at the way the whole place was frozen, from the traffic to the ice cream stand, the child's cone dripping suspended. The dog at the park in mid jump catching its Frisbee. She sat down on a bench to think out her situation.

_Well done, Sarah_, she berated herself. Maybe if she hadn't let him get to her so, she would have landed in this predicament. Jareth just had a way of getting to her—and he knew it. But he was right.

She rolled her eyes and fell back against the bench. He was right. Why had she been thinking about him? It had been ten years. Maybe part of her had wanted to stay so long ago. Its not everyday a girl has man submissing to her wanting to be her slave…_Stupid! _One, she didn't not want to stay, she had to get her brother out of there, and two, he wanted to rule her, not the reverse.

_Well then, _the devil's advocate kicked in, the other part of her brain, _Why were you calling him at odd hours of the night then? _

"I was drunk." Sarah defended herself.

_But you know the truth comes out in drunkenness. _Her voice, accented with a familiar lilt, danced. _Loss of inhibitions…_

"Oh, shut up." She mumbled.

She stood back up, having given up fighting with herself, and meandered down the street, eventually finding she had drifted back to her own apartment. Staring at it a moment, she felt like she wasn't ready to go in. Leaning against the wall opposite, she slid down it with a sigh, sitting on the ground below.

Maybe he was right. Maybe part of her wasn't ready to marry Nate. That part of her, drunk, cried out for help, and it came in form of a Goblin King. A voice in her, mostly likely her pride, cried out in protest. But she couldn't fight back at the moment. Facts were facts, something she had learned to deal with once, and the facts were he was here. Jareth was back. Moreover, he was back because she specifically asked him. That stung. Her pride muffled under the truth remained quiet.

Turning her head, she looked out to the scenery beyond her apartment, she let her mind wander as it would. Maybe then she would find an answer. She thought of Nate.

She hadn't even gone to see him. That surely said something that the world was on hiatus, and she didn't even go look in on her betrothed. She did love him, or thought she did, but was she scared? To be alone? To actually marry him? She didn't know anymore as it all came on her. And where did Jareth fall in, a voice spoke up.

So she had admitted it to herself, she noted. Jareth did play in somewhere. Obviously. He had to if he showed up. He even still seemed to feel the same way. And where did _that _ leave her?

Sarah stood up and fished around in her pocket for a key, but trying the knob found it opened. Not even thinking or caring she went into her place.

"Resolved yourself?" came a silky voice from the kitchen behind her as she had been making her way to her own bed.

She turned around slowly, being tired and mentally exhausted. Jareth stood in the archway to the kitchen in loose jeans and a white apron over his dark shirt. He looked like a model for Williams-Sonoma or some sort of cooking show.

"What are you doing?" Sarah, no games in her voice, asked him directly.

"Cooking?" he tried with a smile—a very handsome one at that. "I can't imagine you cooking, and good luck getting take-out." he turned back to the island.

Sarah had meant 'what are you doing' in a general sense, i.e. bugging her, stopping time, in general being here. But her soul searching left her empty. She didn't have it in her to fight at the moment, and he had obviously forgotten about the spat or chose to ignore it. The latter more than likely, as was his way.

"What makes you think I can't cook?' she asked him as she sat down at a stool by the island.

Jareth looked over his shoulder at her, hearing an odd tone in her voice, was it capitulation? He knew it couldn't be, this was Sarah after all, but the weakness in her voice got his attention.

"I never you said couldn't," he reminded her. "I said I couldn't picture it. There's a difference."

"Hmm."

"Sarah," he started. "Have you come to your senses?"

"Far from it," she smiled at him, feeling a certain madness. "So you cook me dinner and that's supposed to be the end of it?" He tilt his head as looked at her.

"You may have stopped the proceedings, but my head is still spinning," she smiled at him as if she was thanking him with a nod.

"So you've been thinking then?"

"Some," she nodded indulgently.

"That was the only point," he turned his attentions back to culinary actions. "To provoke thought."

"Ah, we are cerebral aren't we?"

"No need to be cynical." He laughed. "Ah, but then you wouldn't be lovely Sarah."

"And without your," She searched for the right word, "'charms' you wouldn't be the stalker that I know." And loathe, her mind added, so she spat it at him.

"Love?"

"**Loathe.**"

"I heard love."

"I said loathe."

"Freudian slip?" he asked as he added spice to his concoction, then turning and rummaging through her fridge.

Did he know who Freud was? Apparently, but how? She found herself wondering if she had really said loveloathe. Which was it? He was just trying to get her to doubt herself, she knew him, that's what it must be she assured herself.

"Ah, Sarah," He laughed almost as if he had read her mind. Her eyes shot up to face.

"You think way to much." His eyes laughing at her as he surveyed her glare.

"I thought that is what you wanted?" She countered.

"And when have you ever done what I've wanted?" He counteracted. At the moment, he'd paused from his cooking to watch her more closely. He shrugged. "You could always start I suppose."

"The reason at last!" Sarah ridiculed him. "You still want me under you will."

"I think you're forgetting—again," he added, "That you called me."

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed. It was like Déjà vu. Hadn't they gone through this already?

"Yes, yes we have." Jareth plucked the thoughts straight from her head, which surprised her and shocked her silent. "I think you want to be under my will." He smiled cruelly.

After a few long moments of seeing the horror on her face he amended his words. "Well, maybe not. But you will have to square away your feelings."

After he was done speaking, which he had managed to drag out in the oh-so-Jareth way, he set down the dish had a made for her. He sat and watched her for some time, though he could see she didn't, for she just stared down at the counter, more than likely her mind wildly thinking, analyzing, spinning…

Sarah, lost deep in thought, didn't even see him leave, as he was much subtler this time. She hadn't even realized that time had been restored to the harsh and quite shrill 'briingg' of the phone brought her out of her trance.

**: This seems to be dragging on…but I will try to wrap it up soon everybody. Sorry for the delays. Thanx for taking a peek. **


	6. The Weakness in Me'

Sarah reached over like a zombie and knocked over the phone instead of picking it up. When it crashed to the floor, she picked it up and checked the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked in a bizarre tone, her head spinning from everything.

"Sarah!" A female voice reprimanded her. Sarah wasn't sure who it was. She recognized the voice, but didn't. It might have been Kate, or her stepmother, or the flower girl for all she knew. The voice hissed, "Where are you?"

"Uh," Sarah stuttered. "Something came up."

Without waiting for an answer she hung up the phone, but picked it up back again to listen to the dial tone. She placed it on the table, leaving it off the hook. Her eyes were glued to it continuing to stare even though her thoughts were somewhere else. With someone else.

What was there to square away? Hadn't she dealt with him years ago? Obviously not… She called him yes, not that she was admitting it--she was dealing with it. Part of her wondered how this could happen. Nate had been so important to her; she had been in love with him. Was in love with him?

She shook her head. She did love him. Didn't she? But then why was she thinking about Jareth? It was just like a song she had heard once; she was some kind of an unknowing fool. She wasn't the sort of person who fell in and out of love so quickly. But there was something about Jareth, something holding her back.

She had Nate, a lover who loved her. She didn't want to break his heart. But then again, Jareth had been first. In her life first, she corrected. She never professed to love him, but she knew, as she had chanted all those years ago, that he loved her. But at the time, it hadn't seemed like love, more like slavery. He had wanted to rule her. But he would give himself in return, a part of her reminded.

Why did he come here? Besides her calling him, he wouldn't come running for just anyone. Did he really love her? She had trouble enough trying to work out her feelings on marriage. Why did she call him? Was that it?

Was she scared of marriage? Maybe seeing how life was with her stepmother for a time had scared and scarred her. The woman she tolerated now, but once, it had been rough at the best of times. And now she had lied to her, or at least hung up on her.

And what of Nate? She didn't want to lie to him either. She was a fool she told herself. What kind of person couldn't make up her mind like this? Choose between a wonderful man who loved her, or an otherworldly rogue who knew her exact faults? Nate loved her, all of her, unconditionally. Jareth threw salt into her wounds like he thought it would make her stronger.

Was that love? Was he trying to make her stronger? She felt so weak. Was he so strong, or was all the weakness in her? Maybe he was trying to make her stronger, through he bizarre fashion of antagonism. Even now, messing with her brain he was controlling her. Someone else should be his unknowing fool.

And yet, she was still tied to him somehow. As her thoughts constantly reminded her, she had called him. Sarah did not want to feel guilty, as she did about Nate. Or Worried about what would happen, or what Jareth might do. Waking from tormented daze, this old love-if it was?- had her bound, but the new love cut deep.

Was Jareth the old love, if it could be called that, and Nate her new love that she felt for. Or was it reversed? Nate the old love that had her bound by obligation almost, and Jareth the new love, for she surely hadn't loved him before, his presence cutting to her quick.

Now she had to choose. But what exactly, she didn't know. Jareth wasn't really offering her anything. Nate wanted to marry her. Did she want to marry him? She couldn't have both, her real world husband and an outrageous suitor, nor did she want both. She didn't know what she wanted.

It was because of Jareth, her inner voice said. Without a wince, she nodded acknowledging it. It had to be. She could not choose between them fairly if he did not have an offer.

"Jareth." She said it quietly, but firmly, calling him forth.

Appearing in a silvery haze, he stood in long black cape that hid his clothes and body, the hood pulled up so only hid face was seen. "Sarah."

They stared at each other, not in malice, but in understanding and consideration. Sarah thought he must know why she called him, but he gave no sign. He tilt his head to the side, keeping his eyes on her, with a shadow of a smile. He nodded to her, closing his eyes, and moving his head slowly.

"Why would you come here?" she asked him directly. Theirs had never been a relationship of avoidance.

"Because you asked."

"Not now, but before."

His eyes fell to the side. It was true that he came just because she had dance around like a little girl and called him to her. But he did not appear to all that asked. He may take children sometimes. He may be cruel at times. But he was all he was because and for her. If she asked him, he would heed her commands. But she did not know this, and he could not tell her. He didn't know how.

"I come when called." He left it at that.

"Do you always?"

"No."

"But you came for me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Pulling back his hood slowly, his short hair spiked, he sat down across from her. After a minute of avoiding her eyes, he concentrated his anomalous eyes on her own. "We have had this discussion before."

She smiled at that. They had even had a discussion before about the discussion he meant before. All this felt repetitive, but needed to be dealt with. She was ready.

"Does your offer still stand?" After all these years, she finished silently. She asked it carefully, trying to gauge his reaction.

Taking a moment to consider it, his face remained neutral. He knew it did still stand, but he had never thought about it. "Yes."

"What is it?" she asked, wanting to be reminded of the full contract and obligation that came with him.

" 'I ask for so little...just let me rule you, and you can everything you want...just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' " Jareth quoted directly. "I think that's the way I placed it."

"And now?" Sarah asked, looking sideways at him. She still didn't like the way that it sounded.

"What would you have?" Frustration brimmed in his voice.

"I want a new offer."

"Why don't you make the offer," he tried to keep his voice in control. "And I will see."

"You are the one who came back!"

"You are the one who called!"

"Fine." She agreed. She would take control. It was her choice to make anyways, this way she would get her way.

"You pain my flaws and rip them open. Stop. I will acknowledge you."

"Granted."

"I will not fear you, but you need not fear me."

"Recognized."

"You will not rule me. I will not undermine you."

"Established."

"Give up every child, and I will love you."

He coughed, taken in surprise.

"Accord canceled." She stood up and turned away.

"Wait."

She stopped.

"Why do you treaty?" He grew curious over her change in demeanor towards him. At least before, her willing to consider being with him.

"I know my other options, I wanted to hear yours."

"Nate?"

"Yes."

"Is that really what you want?" He leaned towards her, settling his deep dark eyes on her.

"I don't know what I want." She confided out loud. Her voice unembarrassed and direct about it.

"Then why make the arrangement?"

"I like to know my options," she said offhandedly, smoothing out nonexistent dust on the table.

"Sarah." He took a serious tone. "We don't belong here." He looked around, surveying the room, and looked back over to the girl he once new, but sat before him as a beautiful woman.

"And I suppose 'our' rightful place is in the Labyrinth?" she mocked him, not being able to resist the temptation.

"There is a throne by mine, yes." He lost his airs and came clean with her. He was tired of the games; he had waited years for this second chance to come around.

But as tired of the games as he was, he was tired of waiting as well. He stood up, his legs like steel posts, his cape fluttering behind him. "I will not chase you any further."

She eyed his extended hand, flicking her eyes up to his, and then back down to the outstretched palm.

"Take it."

**-------------- OKay, you have made me feel guilty. And YOU'RE RIGHT! This fic deserves jsut as much attetion as my others. I sometimes forget that the Labyrinth following is a far better crowd than that of Harry Potter. To be honest? I was disappointed too. more in myself tho, but I'll admit it--I have acomplex, and actually didn't think anyone would/was reading. But give me sometime, and I will continue this story. Am i forgiven:Kneels and begs:**

**Okay, Thanks to Jackinthebagel for reminding me to cite. I tried and didn't do it very well. But, this Song, "The weakness in me" is taken from Joan Armatrading. The lines are pretty much direct, since i couldnt directly write her stuff. but i used it. so Thanks Joan. heh...umm. don't hate me for liking and using other peoples stuff. i am tributing, okay?  
**


	7. Nate

**:Okay folks, as I said, I am going to see this through. That was weak of me, and I feel bad for it. I have a way of taking a good thing and ruining it, as any of my exs could/would tell you. Ta- for setting me straight and reading on.**

**P.S—You all are Aawesome! (2 A's even…lol)**

"I will not chase you any further." Jareth repeated as he withdrew his hand slowly, seeing Sarah's lack of movement.

"You will not chase me any further then."

"Then I will take my leave." His voice was so cold that her spine felt the chill of a brewing storm.

He kept his eyes on her for a moment longer than needed, as if trying to read her, or maybe stare her down in challenge. Having felt any chivalry, he would have bowed, but he felt none. Instead, fading like the Cheshire Cat, his image weakened and the color faded until she saw the kitchen counter again.

Part of Sarah was emotionless and didn't react, but another part of her stuck in her throat. Her hands shook, but she refused to acknowledge them. Rather, biting on her nails seemed a better substitute. Barely able to breath after Jareth left, Sarah had another visitor. The door bust open and in came a tuxedoed man.

"Sarah," Nate huffed, as if he had ran miles in minutes. "Are. You. Alright?"

"Nate." Sarah was, at the minimal, stunned to see him. As if embarrassed, or trying to hide something, she walked over to him, meeting him in the doorway, where he was leaning against the threshold taking deep breaths.

"I'm fine." She sat him down on the sofa and grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator. Handing it over to him, she was lucky she didn't drop it.

Sarah had never noticed his looks beyond her attraction to him. Never having had to compare it before, it was odd to see know. Nate's blonde hair was mussed and hung the way after a workout. He wasn't the type for gel or mouse, but had obviously done so this morning. But now, strands hung randomly in his face, making him appear rakish. Usually in a hat is how he wore it. Concerned gray eyes stared at her.

Even his accent! She had never thought on it before…but it threw her now. In place of a posh British accent, hinting towards Brixton, there was a Perth from Oz! They weren't even remotely replaceable, and here she was, trying to fill it in for Jareth's. Why didn't she ever see--hear? She was using Nate as a Jareth replacement, from the blonde hair and devilishly angled features to the anything-but-American accent.

"Luv?" he asked her, concerned over the way she was acting.

"I-" she stuttered. "Uh.um."

"You don't want to get married?" his voiced echoed of doubt and trembled as he spoke. It was fairly obvious she was in doubt.

"No, I mean yes,-" Sarah winced, she couldn't say what she was thinking, it all jumbled out.

"I just need some time." she smiled, trying to play it off. He didn't look convinced.

"Sarah," Nate shook his head. "We should chat."

"Okay." Sarah's voice sounded unsure, but inside she groaned. Of course it had to come, what was she thinking--all her problems would go away?

And to think, she seriously considered Jareth's offer. But what would have happened to the rest of her worries? They'd still be waiting, undealt with, and the guilt would lurk in the back of her mind. How would they explain her disappearance? 'Sorry, she's not in her dressing room, nor her flat, we can't find her-'

"Sare-" Nate's voice brought her back.

"Yes?" She asked, unsure of what she had missed. Stupid thoughts got carried away with themselves…

"Sarah." He shook his head.

"Yes, we've established that's my name." She snapped.

Nate's eyes traveled up to her face, searching her own eyes. With his eyebrows bent and screwed together, he looked worriedly on at her. "What is wrong with you?"

Seeing Nate's face, his loving and worried expression, made her feel immediately bad. She turned, sighing. "I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out."

"Which is precisely why we need to talk."

"If we talk right now, one of us is bound to get mad."

"Well, if we don't one of us is sure to go mad," Nate jerked his head, as he referred to himself.

"You ran out at the altar--before the bloody altar!" He responded to her huff. After a pause, he looked back over, his eyes pleading with her. "Talk to me luv."

"Nate." She leveled with him. "I love you-I do, but I'm just not ready for this."

The man seemed relieved and nerve racked at the same time. He knew it was coming, had goaded her into it. Some relief came with it-to have it out in the open. But that left them in an awkward place-what to do.

"I know babe," he nodded to her, it was plain as light on her that she was a mess of confusion and emotion.

"I-" Sarah started to speak, but knew she couldn't really say anything in the discomfort of the moment. Watching him, it was like he was suddenly aware that he was still in his tuxedo, and he shifted in place.

She did love him, but the reasons behind it now seemed clear. He was her mortal Jareth, though far nicer and more pleasant to be around. But she felt like it was a lie to have him believe she loved him for him. Though she did, it had a dodgy edge on it. How had she never seen Jareth still in her life before?

Nate was Jareth with smooth edges. Both handsome beyond repair, and quick as light. As Sarah thought it, she knew she didn't deserve him. She hadn't even spared him a thought early, and now he was before her still in his once pristine attire. And because of her, he looked wrecked, mentally and physically.

Now, beaten with guilt, Sarah didn't know if it was crueler to let loose his ties of her now, on their so-called wedding day, or to string him on longer, as if it would soften the blow. Would she love him if Jareth weren't in the picture, hovering over her like a doomsday cloud?

"Would I?" she mumbled to herself. It brought her attentions back to the matter before her, and a sexy pair of eyes on her, searching for answers.

Just seeing the penetrating gray eyes looking into her, she knew the answer. Beyond Jareth, she did love Nate. But it would never be--Jareth had stopped that course ten years ago.

_Oh Jareth_, she silently cursed him. Even when she was trying to sort out her muddle feelings over Nate, he was still in her thoughts. She needed to deal with it. Past telling him to piss off, past making deals. She needed to choose, and lose, one.

Gray eyes like a morning storm bleed into her and her choice was almost made. She opened her mouth to speak, and was interrupted by the knock on her door. Groaning, she nodded to Nate, "one minute."

"Don't get it," he petitioned her, but only received a small smile.

A step away from the door, it opened and Sarah could swear, the devil himself walked in. Jareth. Like the old saying goes, "speak of…"

"Jareth." Her voice caught between a hiss and surprise.

He kept his irregular eyes on her for but a moment, before flicking over to see Nate. Sarah whipped around to gauge the reaction of the man. But Nate's gray eyes took a blue tint, as if iced over, and his stare was cold on the Goblin king, his face neutral and expressionless.

**: Seems like a nice, climactic moment to stop. Hee hee hee. Sorry, but since picking this back up and giving you guys what you want, I became inspired! But, I'll lay some options out for you…**

**We could have Nate and Jareth already know each other (ok I know its been done, but it's just a choice…)**

**Or maybe Jareth lets go of Sarah and lets her have her mortal beloved…**

**Or maybe something else….**

**Maybe surprises are best, because if you really knew what was coming, you wouldn't want to read would you?**

**Thanks again for keeping up my spirits and inspiring me. **

**(BTW- Oz is Australia…FYI and all…)**

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Glamour Act

**Methinks Jareth was a touch jealous…**

With his regular coolness, Jareth turned back to his primary concern. "Sarah."

Still in stunned silence, Sarah looked from Jareth to the door back to Nate. Slowly it came to her that Jareth had interrupted them deliberately. It was just his style anyhow.

"What?"

A raised eyebrow came in return for her cracking snarl. Jareth turned his own bitter stare back to the man whose eyes hadn't left his face. The Goblin King felt he made more of an impact on him, as Sarah could be counted on for the same response.

"Excuse me!" she stepped in front of the two facing towards the intruder. "What do you think you're doing here, Jareth?"

He tilt his head at her, breaking his glare, upon hearing her say his name. The ice melted from his eyes, and a smile turned around his lips. "Why don't we start with what you think you're doing here, hmm?"

"I can do what ever I want here. I live here." she gestured about like she was talking to a child. "You're the nosy bugger who won't leave me alone!"

"Need I remind you," his voice grew as hers had, "You. Called. Me."

Sarah's face colored. "Choke on it!" she turned away from him in mid-stride and storming off, only stopped by him grabbing her arm.

"It's been years." When she turned to face him he let go of her. "Bury it in the ground already."

"What do you want from me?"

"Not to fall for some Glamour act would be a start."

"What?"

"He's cast glamour over you, you can't see it."

"We aren't in some dippy forest prancing around like faeries," Sarah couldn't believe him, let loose on him. "We're in the real world—Something you would know nothing about!"

"You believed in me all those years ago." He pointed out. "It's not like we just flipped over to south Jersey."

"I fail to see the relevancy in that."

"Oh do you now? Of course you would." He sneered. "It's always been about you. You sent your brother away. You want him back.

"You think I'm not good enough for you, you cut me down. See? It's always been about you." He stood his ground, a challenge in his stance.

"Me?" she gawked at him. "You just use me _for _you!

"You answered my call. You stole my brother. You gave me that peach. You were going to enslave me!"

"Notice how in every 'you' sentence there was a 'me' with it?" Jareth coolly retorted.

"Piss off!" she turned her back on him.

"Yes, run away like always." Jareth called before she got too far.

That made her turn around and walked up to his face, her finger close to jabbing him in the face. "Maybe I wouldn't run if you didn't hunt me!"

"Hunt you?" he laughed, pushing her finger away. "Now there's a thought."

"Do you really get off on being such a bastard?"

"Yes, Sarah," he indulged her in a humoring voice. "I love to rev you up into that screeching octave of yours. It really gets me going."

"Ass."

"That just makes you the enabler, doesn't it?"

"Just go home already!" She yelled at him.

"So you can fall for the Glamour act?"

"Isn't it really up to me?" they started talking faster now, one shooting off and the other cutting in.

"Anything left up to you, you make a mess of, my dear."

"What!"

"Sorry, luv, it's the truth, isn't it?"

"Remind me why you're still here?" she slammed her hands down to her hips, really tiring of him now.

"Because you can't stand this dear life without me?" he teased her, though she'd have none of it.

"You need to go. Now!" She spun him around and reached for the door, trying to push him out.

"Just going to get rid of me, eh? Like last week's rubbish?" by now he'd lost his posh tone and was using a grating tone that he knew got under her skin. "Like you get rid of everybody?"

"What!" she cursed again.

"Like you tossed out Vince from Sicily? And left David in Spain?"

"I don't see how that relates to you." She fought back her rising anger, trying not to shriek at him as she truly felt. Surely the neighbors would call the heat on her. Instead, her anger grew cold and dull rather than hot and burning.

"And what of David, the Canadian?"

"You've been stalking me for years!"

"You're trying to replace me!"

"I nev-"

"Enough!" came a third voice. Both turned to see Nate, having completely forgot he was there. His featured were sketched in frustration, his cheeks highlighted red.

Sarah felt the heat on her face, embarrassed to have let Jareth get to her and forgotten about the man she claimed she loved, the one she was just about to choose. That was it! Jareth had known she was going to choose him, and that's why the bastard appeared.

Turning her gaze from the floor to a hot glare on him, only to see Nate standing in front of him. They stood opposite, each eyeing the other. It was apparent that they were similar in build and features. It was like someone looking in the mirror. Almost.

"Brixton, is it?" Nate asked coolly.

"Not quite," Jareth smiled curved wickedly. "Perthian, eh?"

"Not quite," Nate nodded back. "Just took a few years to pass through is all."

The stand off continued into an awkward pause until Nate turned away with a subdued sneer. He walked over to Sarah, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was fun, yeh?"

He gave her half a smile and rubbed her shoulder before he turned and walked away. "Take care of yourself, luv."

It had been obvious to him. She had made her choice long ago. From the way Jareth talked, Nate could tell he was just the next in the serial monogamist profile. The marriage thrown, her uncertainty, this guy showing up, it all seemed clear. There was more at hand and he couldn't fight this, or for her, on his own. There was no point in doing so alone.

He picked up his jacket on the sofa and quietly left, in a manner that smacked of class. Sarah watched him go, knowing she loved him by the way he walked passed Jareth and didn't even look or avoid looking either. He just walked passed and shut the door quietly behind him as if setting a glass bird back down on a table, undisturbed. She watched the knight ride away into the sunset on his white horse and without her.

**:Okay, before you all wigg, I said 'the' knight, not 'her' knight. Very clear. Jareth is her knight after all right? He's just misunderstood….I think she's going to let him have it (again) in the next chapter. I sense she's Pissed Off.**

**Just to chat, I had thought of making him (N) an elvish/elfish prince. You know, with the glamour and all. But it was a bit too cliché for me. But I like what J said about the glam, thinking he was an elf. Sigh. I think I will need to come back and fix this chapter some. It seems like Nate just comes in and then leaves so quickly again. But I wanted to put something up for you guys. So, see you next chap.**


	9. Silence vs Bickering

"Right," Jareth said to break the stony silence.

"F-c- you." Sarah looked at Jareth, her voice calm, sound, and cold.

While he could have said anything to her accusation, proposal, any way he could have taken it, Jareth just raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking after her vulgar manner. Sarah made a choice then, one that was not a first, but one of the few times she chose this path—she turned away. She let it go.

Jareth watched as Sarah tidied the flat, knowing she was making work for herself. The coffee table didn't really need to be cleared of the magazines, yet they were moved to the side table. The pillows needed an unnecessary fluff, as well as the curtains required a shifting. Jareth, taking note of Sarah's silence, withdrew from her and sat down in her kitchen, not willing to move until she dealt with him. The world again was put to a pause as he would not be interrupted again.

With a cup of tea, he waited. It never ran out with him at hand, but he waited. Finally, Sarah moved her cleaning to the kitchen, after a noisy hoovering of the carpet in the adjoining rooms. By the set in her jaw and the avoidance of his eyes, Jareth knew that she knew he was there. And what he was still there for.

Sarah's thoughts had stormed her, with instance that the situation be dealt with. Avoidance would not work, as she'd tried. Her fury battled reason, anger scorched feelings, leaving her stormy. Logic put Nate away to deal with later, but it still burned in the presence. And Jareth? He needed to leave. Talking rubbish about her trying to replace him! It stirred her up again.

Trying to replace him! The nerve…It was merely coincidence that he and Nate looked so striking similar. David and Vince? They might have some similarities, but didn't one usually date alike specimens? Sarah stopped her self on that track of thought, knowing what it implied. She had walked away from Jareth. He'd stolen her brother for crissake!

_At your command_, that annoying voice crept up.

"Stop!" she snapped at herself, forgetting she was not alone for a second.

When it did occur to her that Jareth was still there, which she'd tried to ignore, she looked over to see him sipping tea and flipping through some old magazine of Kate's. Did he think he could ignore her?

"Hey!" she slammed her hand down to the counter to get his attention.

Jareth looked up casually at her, as if oblivious to her preceding tantrum. He left the impassive expressions on his face, knowing it drove her mad.

"Why are you here?" She asked him for the nth time since his appearance so many hours ago.

"You know why," he turned his attentions back to the magazine.

"I know why you are here, but why did you come?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sarah?" he asked her with a weighted sigh, setting down the cup, which quickly vanished, and laying aside the monthly.

With his head cocked to the side and inquiring eyes on her, Sarah almost staggered backwards at the weight of his look. She had never seen him look quite so unintimidating. His face was open to her.

"Apparently not," He mumbled after a prolonged silence.

"Is it Hoggle?" she asked after a worried moment, picturing the Labyrinth falling apart. "Ludo? Sir-"

"No." he cut her off before she worked herself up. "It's me."

"You?"

"Me." He returned her questioning tone, first to goad her, but second to see what her problem was.

"You've the nerve." She seethed at him. "Chasing away my chance at happiness, and now-"

"Happiness?" Jareth broke in. "Him? Bollocks."

"Don't," she warned him.

He shrugged at her, though sitting back to see where she was going with her latest rant. Continuing to glare at him, she seems to be deciding what to say. More than likely because he could turn her words around on her.

"Maybe you'd better have out with it."

"Why?" he countered. "You'll just barge in."

"No I won't," Sarah said defensively. Seeing his eyebrow arched skeptically, she bit her tongue and nodded to him. "Go on then, or I'll never have you out of here."

"I've nothing to say."

_Passive aggressive bugger _she groaned.

"You're the one that bottles it all up my dear."

"What are you talking about?" she fumed at him, waving her hands at him.

Standing up Jareth grabbed her wrists, not hurting her, but stopping her flailing. The shock that ran through Sarah kept her quiet as she kept her stunned mouth closed and big eyes on the man in front of her.

"Beyond what I said earlier, David, Vince, Sean, that whole lot," he spoke in a funny tone that was cold and quick. "You did not want to go through with this ceremony.

"Inebriation got the best of you and you fell back to call me. I waited until you were sober to come see you. If I were the fiend that you make me out to be, why would you keep calling me?

"No, silence on your part," he knew she was about to speak as her dropped jaw came back up. "Yes you call me, but not vocally. You think I stalked you? But I can't ease it because you have bonded to me somehow. But I did not break all your other attempts at 'love.'" He sneered at that.

"You think me a monster, but that is what you've made me. Your words etched me a villain for Toby as a legend. Yes I was cruel, I was unkind, spiteful, all for you. That's all it's ever been is for you. I told you and I continue, I still break my back for you.

"But I do not interfere. The choice has always been yours. And every time you walk away. Does that please you? To find any likeness to me, and turn away, break their hearts?

"So the real question, Sarah, is not why am I here, or even why you called me, but what are you going to do about it?"

After he was finished he let go of her wrists, and she then realized how cold his grasp had been. Her glare was a hot mix of fury and confusion, as if her soul bled out. "You would not chase me any further you said."

"And I am not. I will not. I am standing at a crossroad." He articulated through his anger. "Waiting to see which path the storm will flood."

"Don't fling metaphors at me," she snapped at him, "it will not help you, or impress."

"Words say little when balanced to actions."

"Right, so what do your actions say?" she asked him with a spiteful grin.

"You never did solve the labyrinth." He said it in an offhand manner, knowing her face screamed 'What!'

He turned back to her to see he was correct. "A labyrinth has one path, you made it a maze."

"And Toby? I suppose you just graciously gave him back." She countered.

"I never said you didn't win," he said in false modest and a humble grin.

"Trying to turn this on me," she muttered to him. "MY actions are not up for discussion."

"But that's all this has ever been about."

Her stony silence provoked him. "My actions are clear. I do for you."

Sarah looked up that. She wasn't sure if she believed him, but he had admitted something in his tone and in his words. "Is that what you call it? or, I should say, how you justify it?"

"Sarah lets not start this again."

"There is nothing to start, only to end."

"You are such a liar." He turned his back on her.

"What? Me?"

"Yes. Was not it you that was just propositioning me earlier?" he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"And you left." She crossed her arms at him.

"You said no."

"And I still say no."

"Do you?" he came over to her, stepping right within her space. "I think we were interrupted."

A quiet quite intense moment passed.

"Nate?" Jareth offered, seeing the confusion in her eyes as he looked down at her.

"Oh." Sarah almost fell back, but instead took a step.

He was intoxicating. His smell, his presence, all did little to lend her strength. Recalling a bit, she did seem to remember the offer she had made. He hadn't quite agreed, but she had taken the deal off the table. Nate…. Jareth left because he knew Nate was coming. But then had no problem showing up after she was ready to choose Nate. Now that deal was gone as well.

Her head felt dizzy and she staggered back more. With thoughts swarming her head, she barely noticed her lack of physical control. But then again, she barely noticed the blackness that overcame her.

**Drats. What a place to cut in huh? When we come back, we shall see what happen, why, and what will be done about it? Maybe….**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post, but you guys know life is like that. Doesn't leave much time for fics, eh? Sorry to any of those I disappoint. **


	10. The Labyrinth, Or so it would seem

**Okay, yes I know you all are right, it was a bit redundant. But, the reason for that is I wanted to give Jareth some ranting time. I think he deserves it. So he had to coat the guilt. **

When Sarah came to, her vision was fuzzy. Blinking back the headache she had did little to ease it. And hair, she had hair in her face.But she was comfortable. Sitting up slowly, she looked around the room only to have her heart leap to her throat.

The walls looked familiar. The staircase off to the side, the spherical pit in the center of the room. Flying off what ever she'd lain on, Sarah looked back to see a beautifully made bed of wrought iron with scrolls and design everywhere. The black sheets were shiny and smooth, some wispy, and the wind blowing through the room caught the sheer veil of the overhang. It was so peacefully and romantic, it made her want to puke.

Furiously she turned away from the sight and hunted down the man she intended to give an earful. How could he bring her here! she fumed over it. The nerve, the man was full of it! He wasn't even a man but an over-fluffed fairy with a god complex! She mumbled to herself in vexation, huffing and puffing as she glared around every corner.

"If anything, I'd be a goblin," his cool voice cut through. "But I'm too handsome to be that."

Sarah stopped and looked around at him, seeing him at the top of the winding steps. Of course he be there, she mused, looking down on everyone, _playing god._

"I'm too fair for a gnome, too smart for an elf, and I smell exceedingly better than a troll." He descended the stairs with that unconscious grace of his.

_Yeah, sure_ the sane and calm part of her wanted to say, but the rest of her was shrieking as to why she was back her of all places. "What the hell have you done?"

"Me?"

She glared at him, knowing there was no reason to play stupid, and saying as much to him.

"Ah," He nodded, "I'm stupid." He half asked and half stated.

"Why did you bring me here? It doesn't change anything." She informed him, crossing her arms, consciously directing her body language.

"I," he drew his words out, "Did not bring you here."

"Oh," she nodded indulgently, "I suppose I brought myself here."

He shrugged.

Flipping him off she walked around the room, but was soon forced to converse with him again. "Then how did we get here?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

She waved her arms around, waiting for the explanation, but he just looked on as if she were crazy. Forcing her arms down and folding them, her head cocked and foot jutting out she forced polite words out to him.

"We are in your castle?" she asked overly sweet and nice, infringing on overkill.

"I suppose," he nodded, which she in turn mimicked. "In a way."

"What?" she threw her hands up again in frustration. She bit the inside of her cheek. Trying again she asked him to explain.

"I can't," he simply shrugged.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, ok?"

"Well, lots of help you are…" she drifted off, back to talking to herself in mutters as she looked out the window. "Now, how do I get home?

"Did you ever think that maybe you were home?" he came up behind her.

_What nerve!_ Her mind shrieked. She turned around, nearly to slap him but saw that he wasn't as close to her as it had sounded. He was quiet a few steps from her, but she burned up the air in between with her hot glare.

"Oh Sarah," His voice condescending. "That isn't what I meant. But would it really be such a bad thing."

"Hmph."

"You're right." He agreed. "I wouldn't want to take you home with me, then I would have to suffer through you even more than I already do."

"What? Wait," she poked a finger at him. "Only minutes ago you were about this far from my face," she held her fingers a breadth apart, "trying to smooth talk in to my panties!"

"And for what would I want your knickers?" he turned away from her and started back up the steps he came in.

"It doesn't matter anyways because you could never get them." She called halfheartedly back at him before setting out towards the front gates.

"If I do recall," he came down the flight two at a time, striding towards her as his voice resounded off the walls, "You fainted with me so far," he mimicked her gesture, "From you. Your pants could've been mine at any time."

"Hmm," she set her hands on her hips, "Did you ever think maybe I passed out from revulsion? Or your ghastly stench?"

To actually see his eyebrows raise at that and his lips part slightly, Sarah gave a mental squeal of joy to have one upped Jareth. "That bog does tend to ruin cologne I hear…"

"You know," Jareth spoke to her very quickly and steely, "I was just going to let you figure this out for your self, but you're quite impossible.

By her confused look at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about, Jareth had the upper hand once again. "You think I've whisked you away to my lair, full of mayhem and depravity, but you'd best look around, my sweet.

"This, cheap knock off," he examined a picture on the wall, scrapping away the paint with a nail, then ripping it off the wall, "Is a product of your imagination.

"We aren't anywhere but your kitchen, _luv_."

She looked at him.

"Besides, you think I would keep my place like this? You remember it as you want, not how it is." His booted foot kicked away some debris he'd been playing with.

"Riight," Sarah was trying to recover. "I made this." She laughed. "You are really full of it, you know."

"Yes, Sarah," He sighed, his voice in a bored tone. "I am such a character, as you know."

"Well, wasn't it you that thought it would be funny to take away hours from me?" She asked him as she walked around him, trying to gain the upper hand again. "Well that, and part of my life, and my brother's."

"Yes, lets bring it around _one more time_."

"Oh piss off."

"I would leave if I could."

"Then why don't you already?" she had her hands on her hips. "Besides this being your wicked kingdom and all."

"As I told you," he stared her down, "This is your doing. And as loathe as I am to admit this, you have power of your own. And for this I am trapt."

"Oh let me guess, I have such power over you. Gag."

"No," he crossed his arms. "This is your bloody imagination and you keep me here."

"What?"

"What?" Sarah mumbled, shifting and opening her eyes to find herself on the floor of her kitchen. She sat up and immediately rubbed the throbbing in her temples. "What?" she asked her self "was that?"

"That was you pulling me into your sordid fantasy." Jareth, still there, leaned over her. "And I must say, Sarah, I am very disappointed in you."

"What? What are you doing there? Here? Anywhere!"

"Me? What are you doing dreaming about me?" he countered pulling on her arm and standing her up again. "For someone who claims to despise me I feature a lot, eh?"

"Subconscious, I'm sure." She smiled spitefully at him before sitting down on a stool. "Wait, how did you know you were in my blackout?"

"I am magic."

"You said I had magic."

"Yeh, I was lying."

"Jerk."

"You believed me then?"

Sarah didn't answer.

"You were disappointed then, ha."

"So why are you still here then?" Sarah turned towards him, fiercely questioning him. "You're free to leave now."

"I'm free to do what ever I want to do anyway."

"What do you want from me?" she moaned, her aching head falling into her hands.

"What do you want from me?" he retaliated, not having to enter the discussion that had taken more hours of the day to discuss then actually existed.

"Ibuprofen."

He went through her cabinets and handed her some relief. Continuing through her stuff he waited for her to go on. There were still words left unsaid. "Its all in your head anyways."

"The pain?" she groaned. Her head hurt dammit. That must be why she was still suffering his presence.

"Well that, and everything else."

"What?"

"The pain, the stress, Me, the Labyrinth, mm, everything."

"Wait wait wait," she held up a hand. "Are you trying to tell me you are my figment?"

Was he, and the Labyrinth, just something she made up? Or was making up now? Surely she was not really just sitting her by herself, making up reason why she didn't or shouldn't get married. Well, it was too late for that now. But, and her heart started to race at the thought, that she might have made up such an asshole to entertain her. One that she compared other guys to! Jareth in her head! Not in it but from it! And the labyrinth, it's--

"No don't be daft, I am a real as you." He cut into her racing thoughts.

"So you aren't in my head, what?" she was getting confused.

"Must you make everything so complicated?" he asked her, sitting on the counter, eyeing her skeptically.

"Part of my charm," She growled at him, getting up and slowly walking towards her refrigerator. Obviously he wasn't going to tell her any more of things being 'in her head.'

"So, tell me, why were you in my labyrinth?"

She looked over her shoulder at him from the door to the fridge. His eyes were settled on her, not intensely, but bored, waiting for entertainment.

"I think you put it in my head," she accused him in a flat tone.

"Right, Sarah." He rolled his eyes, seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"If I wanted to take you there," he spoke up after a pass of silence, "I would just do it."

"Like this-" He made a quick gesture, watching her flinch. He sat back down quietly, looking rather smug.

"But," He kept talking now that he had her attention. "I wouldn't want to take you back because you wouldn't properly appreciate it."

Sarah snorted in ridicule.

"Oh, yes," his tone changed to one of laden sarcasm. "But you've completely forgot your friends, eh?

"Some mate you are."

"Don't try to play mind games with me, you were never very good at it." Sarah countered.

"It worked on you if I do recall."

"Yes, but who won?"

"Eh, you just wanted your little brother back," he waved a hand at her in dismissal. "If you ever did what you really wanted instead of what you should, you'd be a lot happier."

"You would know all about it. I suppose." She crossed her arms as she leveled her gaze on him, but he did not react, merely shrugged.

"Give me a chance to show you and we'll see."


	11. The Not So Silent Standoff

**:Okay, I know that I haven't posted for quite some time. but life is hard like that, ya know? Okay, so this isn't much, but I needed, NEEDED to put something up.**

"No." Sarah answered quickly and shook her head

"No." Jareth said it rather than asked, unsurprised. "Of course."

"You never would let yourself go." He laughed.

"You're a jackass."

Jareth shrugged.

"Oh? Nothing witty to say now?" Sarah grinned.

"Why bother?" He hopped off her counter.

He let her watch him for a while, knowing she would. Her curiosity was peaking, he knew it.

Sarah watched him, waiting for what foul thing he would come up with next. Somehow he always knew how to stir her. Sarah refused to say anything, though, holding out, knowing he wouldn't give up so easy.

The standoff continued and neither would speak. Sarah glanced at her watch and noticed that time wouldn't move on either. He even had time on his side. Even her clock was against her.

_You're being ridiculous, you know._ A voice told her inside.

She didn't know whether it was her own or Jareth's. 'oh?' she asked back.

'_Oh' yes_, it mocked her. _You know you are._

'And how is that?' Sarah silently asked while watching Jareth quietly move around her apartment or analyze her decorations.

_Cut the crap. You can't admit it to him, fine. But this is me._

Sarah then realized she had resorted to conversations with herself.

_At least be honest with yourself._

'I'd like to think that I am.' She told herself indignantly.

_Right._

'ok, what then?'

_What what?_

'What am I so in denial about?'

_Him._

'Him?'

**_Him_. **

'Maybe I am. So what if I were,' Sarah considered it, for argument's sake, 'them what?'

_He's going to leave._

'So?'

_SO, _The voice cleared its metaphorical throat and Sarah knew absolutely that she was speaking with her self, _let me spell this out for you._

_You are in denial. He is not willing to chase you around anymore. He is leaving because you say you don't want him. He knows better though._

'Then why is he going?'

_Would you stick around an ice-cold bitch like you?_

'He's leaving because he thinks that what I want?_'_

_Yes. _

'But he knows that I _really_ don't want him to?'

_Yes!_

'But he's going because he's respecting my wishes and being honorable and all that?'

_YES! _

'So?' Sarah wanted it a bit more spelled out, a plan of action, an explanation, something. Something that her subconscious seemed to know that she did not.

_Ugh!_

Across the room Jareth had been watching Sarah, noticing how quite she'd become. She seemed to be fighting with herself, and he wasn't quite sure if it was a good sign or bad. Continuing to pace, he noticed that she did not. Figuring her out had never been easy, and he wasn't about to attempt it after all this time. It had proved ill the first time. _The goblins seize it_, he cursed, giving in. He finally stopped in front of her after some time of both stubbornly holding out. He let out a sigh and looked at her tiredly.

"Yes, I'm a jackass," he admitted. "and I love you."

Laying it all on the line, he opened himself up, the only choice left. "I took your brother because you asked, I was cruel because it was your incantation, I reversed time, and I've stayed away for ten years. All on your request.

"Do you think it was easy to watch you suffer through this madness all that time? Watch you with the wrong men. To ignore you. I came when you called. But I can't fix you."

Sarah remained quiet. She knew he repeated things he already said, but the word love had thrown her. She didn't think him capable. Skeptical, and yet warily interested she was caught only in listening.

"I can," his voice was even, lacking any malice or emotion, "however, restore your time."

He held out his hand and pointed to the clock, swirling his finger around as he manipulated the time like the winding hand. Sarah looked over to the kitchen clock to see it hours earlier, before her wedding was scheduled to start.

Jareth's lips parted as he took a breath, prepared to say something. But he changed his mind and closed his mouth. He turned around and gathered his will to leave, it taking some strength, as he was emotionally ragged.

"Wait." Sarah called out, taking a step across the kitchen to stop him.

He eyed her, as if a glutton for more punishment looked wearily on. Trying to hold back his fatigue, his temples and jaw trembled, unsure of her next action.

"Wait." She said again as she stepped towards him.

"What, Sarah?" he asked quietly.

"Let me run the Labyrinth again."

"What?" his attentions stood up again, as his weariness feel to the side.

"You said I never solved it.

**Okay, so not much, but interesting I thought. Am thinking that maybe I should start a new story for this part. I mean it has really swerved from the beginning and I think there is more to tell. So, maybe I should start anew with her running the labyrinth again? Or maybe just continue on here? We'll see I guess. **


	12. Stakes and Time

"So?"

"So," Sarah said walking toward him, gaining the upper hand for once. "I will prove to you that I can solve it. Without help."

"Without help?"

"I go through it without friends, and you do not interfere."

"Where the fun in that?" he asked, almost interested in what she proposed.

Sarah shrugged at him, turning away, knowing he was tempted by her offer. She was willing to go through with it, only if he would play fair. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to jump back time and get married. Something was pointing her on this way. Maybe there had been some truth to what he had been saying.

"So you would go?" He asked after her.

She looked over her shoulder at him, and in that glance, the kitchen scenery around her shimmered and she found herself on the barren land before the Labyrinth gate. She fought within herself to turn and gawk at her surroundings. She hadn't seen the place, save in her dreams, in ten years. Keeping her eyes trained on the Goblin king before, decked to the nines in royal togs, she smirked.

"So be it." He grinned at her, his figure dimming before and stepping to the side so that she may enter.

The back of her head second-guessed and wondered at the wisdom at this move. What had she gotten herself into? Had he truly played her? Shit. She snapped her fingers, pointing forward, "Feet."

She could here the laughter echoing along. Not to appear scared or nervous, she laughed back at him. Thinking he would take it as laughing with him, she stopped. Cracking her knuckles she made a big show of thinking, hoping he would wander back to his castle. The flapping over heads, Owl's wings she knew. Peace at least.

"'Kay, Sarah," she spoke to herself. "Go on then. Have at it."

"But where dear Sarah?" she asked herself again.

She was a bit surprised that Jareth had opened the gate for her, as she had to find Hoggle last time. But he had granted her the one favor…maybe she shouldn't trust it, she thought. She couldn't trust him could she? Why should she?

She knew why she had possibility to…he claimed to love her. But she wasn't going to fall for it. Love made people do funny things, but she sincerely doubted it would make Jareth affable. But she could play that against him if it were true.

"Just do it dammit," she forced herself to go on in, in effect trusting him. Hopefully there wouldn't be another abyss waiting.

The long gauntlet came back to her and she couldn't remember at first what she had done the first time. Walking along, she looked around, looking for a clue. The walls were huge and went on and on. Years ago she'd thrown a fit, and stumbled across a helper. Now, years later, she could surely think of something else. She could remember pieces to the puzzle, but not all.

She walked up to the wall and went through the side as she remembered. And found herself in a part of the Labyrinth she did not recognize. Remembering something he said about it having one path, and her making it a maze, she bit her lip in contemplation. Maybe she was making it harder then it had to be. Certainly at fifteen she had thought she knew it all. That had been proved wrong. So maybe chances were not all bad.

"Not all good though," she warned herself.

Looking towards the middle she could see the spires of the castle. Jareth would want her to go straight for it. but would it be that easy. Maybe an indirect path would lead her to it faster, a direct path would eventually falter. Or did he know she would think that? Second-guessing did her little good.

She was sure that he had adjusted the path in years. More people had surely traveled thorough here. He would not leave the same path open for her.

"Just walk already!" she barked at herself, kicking her feet.

Walking seemed to help, her mind tricked on after her. She vaguely recalled reading in one of Tolkien's books when she was younger, before she'd fell into her labyrinth fixation, Bilbo saying something like 'if you don't kick you're feet, there's not telling where you'll be swept off to.' So she had to go somewhere, had to go forward.

She couldn't remember all of her adventure from so many years ago, but it didn't really matter she decided in the end. It had been a long time ago and defiantly different. This was a new adventure. New purpose even. She'd do it differently as well. That meant going on an indirect path.

She walked with purpose but not actually paying attention to where she was going. She'd place faith in her plan. If she were to try to go directly to the castle, hopping over hedges and such, that would only bring trouble. Even with Jareth promising to stay out of the way, which she wasn't sure she believed, the labyrinth had more tricks of its own. But she thought of him. Did he take her challenge seriously? Say she'd flawed with this plan, what then? What did she stand to gain? Or to lose?

"Shit." Sarah stopped in her tracks.

To lose? They had not hammered out the details of the winnings. Even if she were to beat the labyrinth again, would he manipulate it to mean whatever he wanted?

Deciding it was far better to keep walking, she found it helped her think. Perhaps, she could manipulate her winning or losing against him as well. If the perimeters were not set, who is to say what would be the result. The outcome could go anyway.

A smile crept to Sarah's face as she meandered along the path. She felt more in control than ever. Knowing the unknown, that she didn't know, was strangely exciting. She hadn't felt this way in years. She was captain of her own destiny and all that jazz, the outside world was little concern. Jareth was in the moment.

Again Sarah stopped walking. Jareth? She was thinking about Jareth. Jareth!

"Dammit," she berated herself, then, letting go, laughed it off.

She thought as she walked on. Thinking and walking went well together. But her thoughts were alarming. Why had she hated Jareth all theses years? Tried not to think of this place? She loved it deep down and felt the power over her.

What if she were to never leave again?

Part of her balked at the idea. Another part wondered. And yet another part waited quietly. She didn't really know what she wanted. Or even what she did want. Too much thinking, she decided as she walked.

She was better off walking. Thinking had advantages, sure, but it felt good to be away from her problems. Not that she was a runner, she corrected herself. She just needed a break to sort it all out. _How did Jareth play in?_ A small voice in the back of her head asked.

Sarah shrugged and laughed, dancing around. It didn't matter right then. Nothing mattered. It wasn't like there was anything at stake this time. No brother stolen or deforming. She could actually enjoy the labyrinth. A novel concept.

"It doesn't matter where I go," Sarah mused to herself, "or how long it takes."

And it would puzzle the hell out of Jareth.

**::Jeez, I know I haven't posted in a while…..er….a long ass time. I'm trying. This is what I got so far. Just hang in there I guess, if you care.**


	13. Walking Away

**This went twisty and curvy from where i had orignally planned. but, it was better than the original ending. **

Would it get dark if she strayed too long? Would Jareth come looking for her if she did not arrive on or by the thirteenth hour? Sarah didn't care.

She smiled. "I think I left a piece of me behind when I left here."

_Maybe you did_. The Labyrinth spoke back to her. She could feel it in her bones though no words were spoken on the mystery's part.

"I guess I never knew how beautiful you were." She told the silent landscape before her. "Never fully appreciated…

"Or, I guess, appreciated at all. Once I left, I was relieved but something always stuck with me."

_You took a part of me with you as well._

An exchange of selves between her and the labyrinth had occurred. But neither was so eager to give back their remnant. Or take their own piece back into their possession.

She loved the cracked cobblestone and the moss that grew up between. The asymmetrical spiral steps were charming, the sloping walls enchanting. Even the castle in the distance held an appeal.

"I know why I'm meandering," Sarah said. "I am exploring you."

The labyrinth let her wander, showing her never-before seen pieces to the mystery that was the labyrinth. The castle and Jareth were the farthest thing from her thoughts. Until he appeared.

"It is far past the hour you should have arrived," Jareth told her.

Sarah looked up from the fountain where she sat. The cavern was deep and held another world down there. "What's that?"

"You cannot be having such a problem with the labyrinth."

"No, I didn't say I was," Sarah told him before walking off, following a certain shade of stone path.

Jareth followed after her. "Penalties exist."

"We had no proper agreement," Sarah told him unconcerned.

"I recall a bargain involving you and me," he grinned rakishly.

"But that was an old one," she looked back at him with her own rakish grin, "Besides, what is your 'penalty?'"

"That offer was neither agreed or disagreed on," he told her first.

"Because you canceled it." She remembered, it was only hours ago really. "I said I would love you if you gave up every child. You said 'no.'"

"No, I did not answer immediately," he intoned, "You pulled your hide out."

"So?"

Sarah walked on creaking stones that rocked as she stepped on them. She stopped at a stone bridge that overlooked another piece of the labyrinth.

"So," Jareth stopped next to her, facing the opposite way, gazing at his castle, "My penalty, or yours, I should say, is that you cannot leave now. It is past the hour."

Sarah looked up at him, and he held the look, unsure of what he would find.

"Deal."

She saw the look of surprise in his eyes. "We both know you couldn't hold up your side anyway.

"Not to interfere for thirteen hours? I'm amazed it took you this long."

"I keep my word," he told her, put off by her turn.

"So do I."

Sarah reached her up hand and drew the scared Goblin king to her. His surprise melted into delight and wonder when they met.

Deep inside, like the fountain she marveled at, Sarah herself was another world. She was home.


End file.
